Reconnected?
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: A sequel to my first two stories: After turning there affair serious did it destroy the relationship between Nicole Daniels and Randy Orton.


Nicole Daniels hadn't been to a wrestling event in almost a year. She had been way to busy with school. Even if she could go though she probably wouldn't. She had made the mistake of taking her affair with Randy Orton and trying to turn it into a relationship. They were together three months but Randy being on the road all the time put a strain on there relationship. Not to mention Randy could never accept Nicole's friendship with John Cena. It was a very nasty break-up. They hadn't spoken since. She had a constant reminder of him. Once when he spent the night he left his leather jacket. She thought about burning it then decided against it. Not to mention that she saw him on television every Monday night. Every time she saw him it made her angry. She resented him. There was a time when she'd thought they loved each other. She was very wrong. She was sitting in her apartment when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Nicole."

"Oh hey John." "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." "How are you?"

"Good." "Busy as ever mid-terms are coming up."

"I always hated those." "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Studying."

"Can you make it to Wrestlemania?"

"I don't have a ticket."

"Which is why I happened to have one."

"I don't know."

"Is this about Randy?"

"Sort of."

"The hell with him." "Come have some fun."

"Ok." "Where is it this year?"

"St. Louis."

"Of course it is."

"You should get your plane ticket soon."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't Steph did."

"That was nice."

"Yeah." "So I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yeah."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Sunday came very quickly. Nicole walked into the arena. She was wearing a black silk dress. She had Randy's jacket with her. She knocked on his locker room door. He answered.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Here asshole." She said throwing the jacket at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." "What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Yeah that's what I thought you never did."

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Fuck you."

"I have some things of yours to." "Come get them tonight or they're trash."

"Fine."

"Fine." He slammed the door in her face. She went to John's locker room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey I'm glad you could make it." They hugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just talked to Randy it didn't go well."

"Are you surprised?"

"No." "I'm going to his house after the show to pick up some stuff." "I'm gonna do it right after so I don't have to see him."

"I have a match." "I gotta go."

"Good luck."

She watched from backstage he won when he came backstage they hugged. She didn't know Randy was walking by and saw it.

She had a great time. Now she was going to Randy's house to pick up her stuff. She was relieved that his car wasn't in the driveway. She let herself in she still had a key. She knew her stuff was upstairs. It was mostly clothes. She was getting her stuff when she heard the front door slam shut and stomping up the stairs. She knew what that meant Randy was pissed. He came into the room.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm almost done."

"Good." She got the last of them and turned to leave. "I'm sure John will enjoy himself." She stopped.

"What?"

"You're gonna go fuck him now." "I saw that little hug."

"I'm not gonna fuck him."

"Yeah."

"I'm not but even if I was what's it to you we broke up."

"Yeah thank god."

"I wish we never dated." "We had a good thing going until you told me you loved me." "Which you obviously didn't mean."

"You couldn't handle me on the road!"

"That might have been one reason. "You know damn well the main reason was your jealousy!"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"You had no reason to be!"

"Yeah until he fucked you!"

"Randy for the thousandth time, we're just friends!" "You know what why am I even talking to you." She was in the doorway.

"I'm not surprised you fucked me the first night we met." She turned around dropped the clothes and charged at Randy.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled as she went to slap him. He caught her hand. She tried her other hand he caught it to. He let her hands go. He stepped towards her she stepped back until she was up against the wall. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. As much as she tried to resist she kissed him back. He pulled her to him and started walking backwards with her towards the bed. She wasn't exactly sure how they went from arguing to this. The next thing she knew they were on the bed. She felt his hand reach up and unzip her dress. When his hand touched her skin she got goose bumps. He undid her bra and slipped both the dress and bra down. Her hands went under his shirt she took it off. Her nails were lightly touching his back. He groaned. He laid her down and started kissing her neck. She moaned. He ran his hand up leg and pulled down her panties. She felt his hand inside her. He started slowly. "Oh, oh, oh, Randy." She moaned. "Do you want me?" He growled as he continued faster. "Yes, yes I want you." "Oh my god, ooohhhh." She moaned as she gave in. He took his hand out and kissed her again. She undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. He slipped inside her. They kissed as he did. He started to move. "Oh yes, yes, Randy." She moaned. "Nicole do you love me?" He groaned. All she could do was moan and nod. "Say it baby." "I love you Randy." She moaned. "How much tell me." He kissed her. "I love you so much, oh." "I love you to." "Baby oh fuck I missed this." He groaned. "Me to." "Randy." She moaned. "Louder." "Randy, oh, Randy, Randy." She screamed one last time as she felt herself giving in again. "Oh shit, Nicole." He groaned as he gave in. They kissed.

Nicole fell asleep that night in Randy's bed. A place she never thought she'd be again.


End file.
